


Ode To A Nose

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, arthur’s nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Well. Inspired by Bradley James’ nose job. I had to do something. Or...Merlin appreciates Arthur’s nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To A Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jelazakazone for looking it over.

“I love your nose. Did you know that?” Merlin says, head propped up on his elbow and looking down at Arthur’s flushed face. 

Arthur grins and lies back on the pillow, arms crossed behind his head. “No, I didn’t. Tell me more.”

“I’m not sure I should. Your head’s already big enough.”

“ _Mer_ -lin.”

“Oh, alright. You know I can’t resist you.” Merlin draws a finger down Arthur’s nose. “My favourite part is this. Right here. This little bump.” They’re lying in bed, feet tangled in the sheets. The windows are open to a languid summer breeze. There’s nowhere they need to be and nobody needs them and it’s utterly glorious. 

Arthur looks amused. “And why is that?”

Merlin lops a leg over Arthur’s and drags the sole of his foot down Arthur’s calf. One arm encircles Arthur’s waist. “Because otherwise you’d be insufferably perfect. That shiny blond hair, those cheekbones…” He leans over to kiss the left one and Arthur smiles, hand tangling in Merlin’s messy hair. “Your nose is how I know you’re meant to be king. No one else could have a nose like that.”

“Come off it, Merlin. 

“This jaw.” Merlin presses a kiss or two onto Arthur’s jawline. “God, your jaw.” He slides on top of Arthur and their chests press together, sticky from the heat. “And then there’s your mouth. Which should be illegal, by the way. Have your council get on that.” Merlin kisses Arthur, long and deep, making Arthur thrust his hips up, and for a moment they grind together. They’ve just made love but Arthur can already feel the excitement sparking in his blood. Merlin has that effect on him. And a little flattery never hurts.

“And then there are your eyes.” Merlin pulls back and throws a grin at Arthur. “Did you know they look like almonds?” His finger cups Arthur’s cheek, the thumb catching just under Arthur’s eye. “The merest hint of the East. Wonder where that came from?”

Arthur clasps him by the waist, so slender and lithe, the way he bends and sways like a reed, but the muscles taut and defined so Arthur wants to lave all of them with his tongue, sketching their outlines and memorizing their paths. “What are you implying?” he says lowly, the retort automatic, taking the compliment for what it’s worth.

Merlin looks askance, impish, and he laughs. “Nothing,” he says, leaning down and carefully placing a kiss at the side of Arthur’s eye. “Nothing, nothing and nothing,” he continues, the kisses multiplying until he’s covered half of Arthur’s face in small pecks, his hand curled around Arthur’s neck.

“Come here, you,” Arthur says, tired of Merlin’s caution, pulling him closer and enveloping him between moist thighs.

“You’re beautiful, that’s all.” Merlin buries his face in Arthur’s neck before catching his lips again, deep and lustful. “As befits a king.”

Arthur places a hand on Merlin’s face, emotions sparking along every inch of his skin. He’s helpless against them and he doesn’t know how to handle that. “Beautiful, eh? I’m no maiden.” 

Merlin presses into him, his eyes hot and heavy. He shifts to the side and his hand takes hold of Arthur’s stiffening cock. Arthur gasps. “No. You’re not a maiden. Thank god,” Merlin says, as his fingers start doing things no maiden could conceive of. Soon Arthur is aware of nothing but the movement of Merlin’s hand, the warmth of his breath, their skin getting slick and sticky. “Oh God,” he breathes, fingers digging into skin, everything gushing to a head, his mind a swirl of intensity, his muscles taut and sensitive.

“Yes,” Merlin sighs, as Arthur clings to him, their bodies joined tightly together. Everything is wet and hot and electric, the way it’s never been with anyone else, only Merlin, and that fact amazes Arthur every single day.

When it’s over, their bodies tangled and sated, Merlin gazes at him. His finger traces the ridge of Arthur’s nose. “I look at this in court, you know? It’s you, this nose, the prince and king, the leader of Camelot, commander of armies.”

“Merlin, you talk so much shite.” Arthur says this, but still he loves Merlin’s words, they feed him.

“Also prat. Which means an impatient, stupid or foolish person.”

“Oh, fuck you.” God. 

“And might also refer to one’s buttocks.”

Arthur guffaws. He can’t help it. “You’re an idiot,” he says, and Merlin collapses, laughing. Everything is sticky between them and Merlin’s eyes are warm and amused, and Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
